


Of Enigmas and Omakes

by SilverFoxOath



Series: SBURB and other Shenanigans [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: AU of an AU. Possible rewrite? I dunno but yeah.Darcy Lewis, sarcastic intern, Culver attendee, Thor's Lightning sister, SBURB winner?





	Of Enigmas and Omakes

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which one you like better. Thanks y'all.

Game Over.

We won! What the fuck do we do now?

Hmmm, I guess I oughtta talk to my friends and the Beta and Alpha groups... But, I really don't want to mess up and reveal that I knew what was happening and what will happen, even though I am not a Seer. Fucking hell, reincarnation with memories is a fucking shitty idea, who the hell decided "Hey, lets reincarnate this loser and her awesome best friend! Ha ha nothing could go wrong with this idea." Seriously, fuck that dude, I will fight them. Screw it, I am pitch black, no I am fucking Vantablack for that assbutt.

Anywho, moving along before I descend into Elder Swear levels of needing to be bleeped, where was I? Ah yes, we won, we beat The Game, we are literally gods. Wait, shit, now we gotta create a new universe, oh hell. Okay, gotta get my leader to talk to the other leaders. I open up pesterchum on my hologlasses, selecting my leader-friends lovely green text as the chum I want to pester.

[sardonicAdvocate(SA) began pestering gregariousSubterfuge(GS)]  
SA: Hey Xan-Man, don't forget, we gotta create a new universe. Maybe we should ask the others for help?  
[sardonicAdvocate(SA) ceased pestering gregariousSubterfuge(GS)]

I blink a couple times to realign my vision to beyond my glasses. I see the Page of Blood check his phone, apparently my message got delayed by shenanigans. He intently reads my message, head shooting up to look at me once he finishes reading. He grants me a nod, then makes his way over to the Beta and Alpha leaders. Mentally debating whether or not I should reveal my knowledge, I unconsciously dodge and deflect a throwing knife from my favorite Prince of Time. 

"Ushishishi." He giggles with his peculiar signature laugh, tossing more knives halfheartedly at me out of what looks like boredom, judging by his utterly expressive eyes. He stopped hiding them around the time I died, I mean I godtiered immeadiatly, but he didn't know that, and so he blamed himself for my death. I still feel terrible for not warning him, but I thought that if something bad happened one of his pastselves would come back and warn us.

He uses his godtier crown to hold back his hair, but he does somewhat hide his eyes with these really cool steampunk type goggles that have been combined with my hologlasses. He actually can change how much a singular person can see because of the hologram part. He usually leaves it clear for those of us in our session, before the Alpha and Beta groups appeared. To the Alpha and Betas, his glasses are as tinted and dark as the Striders.

Thinking of Striders, I quickly glance around, realizing that since beating the game all the guardians that died as a result of the Game have been restored. So we had 4 grandparents, Pop-pop(Johnathon[Nate]), Grandpa Harley, Nana, and Grandma English. 5 parents, Beta Mom Lalonde(Roxanne[Anne]), Alpha Mom Lalonde[Rosemary[Mary], Dad Egbert and Crocker Pop and Xenophilius[Xeno]). 2 brothers Beta Bro (Broderrick)[Rick]), Alpha Bro(David[Big D, Day, Vid, Davey]). And a couple younger people, Friend-brother Jesse, and captain-leader-legal guardian Squalo. 

I glance at Broderrick only to realize that he is analyzing me, like he rememb-no thats immpossible, he cant. But our session was completely fucked up so maybe he does? Hmm, lemme check. I amble off by myself away from my friends, smiling like I'm not a wreck. I pause after walking far enough away that no one can hear me, startlingly I hear nothing, huh I guess he doesn-OH HOLY FUCK! 

I glare at the smug flashstepping little shit who jumpscared me, fucker liked to do that when I least expected it. He gave a chuckle, always amused at my quiet freakouts. The evidence is adding up that he might remember being - waitaminute theres an easy way to tell.

"Carry on my Wayward Son." I begin singing, Broderrick brightens up and finishes the phrase "Fuck this shit, I'm so damn done." I giggle hysterically, unbelievably relieved and terrified at the same time. Broderrick, no Rick, Rick opens his arms as if waiting for a hug. I of course oblige him and turn into a missile headed straight for his arms. He curls around me hugging me like I would disappear again.

I let him hug me for a couple minutes before lightly smacking his shoulder. He heaves a huge sigh before letting me go, he lurks like an overprotective brother while I gather my thoughts, sitting so I can concentrate better. Finally I give him The Look and tell him "You need to talk to Dave, explain to him what the fuck was happening before." He gives me a nod and flashsteps over to the Knight of Time, and the of Time, or Dave and Davesprite respectively. I see the younger Striders tense up as they sense Bro behind them.

He tosses some shurikuns at them before absconding via flashstep to where I sit, unmoved. He barely makes it to me before he collapses and starts shaking, whispering to me "I can't, I can't, Let them hate me, I can't." I sigh and pap him gently, trying to not verge to far into redrom territory, for the trolls sake. 

Finally after some time he has calmed down, only to freak out when he realizes that his lil bros have made their wary way over to us. The younger Striders seem to want to keep silent for some reason unknown to me. I nudge Rick and give him another Look. He looks deep into my eyes and sees my unyielding resolve and belief in him.

He opens his mouth and the story comes pouring out, the tale of a lonely boy whos only friend is a plush toy that only he can hear, the toy (Lil Cal) being his only companion screwing him up mentally, driving away anyone trying to befriend him. The puppet slowly taking over his life until all that remained was a puppet and a puppeteer. Then one day a meteor fell, bringing the now puppet something to fight for, a brother. The puppet began fighting the puppeteer, but soon realized that he alone could not defeat the evil that lurked within. And so the puppet was forced to do the puppeteers bidding, abusing the one thing the puppet longed for, a family. Then one day the puppet was freed from the puppeteer through the sweet release of death. Sometime after the ex-puppet died he was revived as a sprite and was now guardian to someone who like him in the beginning had no one.

"That someone was me." I say, face tilted down, observing the ground instead of making eye contact with anyone, a habit from my past life. I watch the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in my life. A sound from where the Striders are makes me reflexively raise my head to glance at the origin of the noise. Dave, the Knight of Time, opens his mouth as if he were about to spea-"RISE AND SHINE ASSHOLES"

My eyes snap open as I turn off the alarm on my phone, giggling at the recording of Karkat waking everyone up that I made my alarm tone. After all who doesn't love waking up to the sound of someone they like? Frowning a little I ponder my dream, it was an almost idealized version of what actually happened. I sigh, putting off the dream/memory in order to start my day.

Giggling lightly I pull a blue smuppet out from under my bed and give its plush rump a loving squeeze. I glance around my dorm room, ass-puppet still in hand. Nostalgia quickly takes me into its loving arms as I get lost in it.


End file.
